


missionwacked

by Sileas333



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sileas333/pseuds/Sileas333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I'd call it "Mission Impossible" but I throw canon out the window so violently, I think it took the side of the building with it.  It's a VERY informal sketch of a character rewrite, and it's not finished.  Not sure what the finished form will be, but don't think I want to take the brain space to do a formal story.  It did start with the form suggested on a thread in the wowhead forums.  Most amusingly, I never do get around to actually typing the subject's name....</p>
            </blockquote>





	missionwacked

yer not gonna believe this one....violently rabidly twistedly illegally non-canon. Because it needed to be done.

Name/ race /gender/ age/ class/ view on faction /view on bad guys/ personality /family/description

You know. Race–human. Gender - male. Age.....52-53ish or so? Class.....we don’t really do that around here. There are mages, there are druids, there are priests, but you’ll hear the word “healer” a lot more than you’ll hear priest. Death knights, yup. And briefly...warlocks. Warlocks are priests/healers gone bad, pretty much on a self-destructive path. Rarely happens to mages, strangely..... There’s a difference between human healers, nelf healers, and nelf droods. Human healers concentrate on and have ability in physical healing, and very limited on mental. Nelf healers do have some physical healing abilities but their special ability is in mental healing, such as from trauma or from mental illness. Nelf druids exclusively do physical healing.

View on faction... yearright. There is no alliance/horde. Even the individual races don’t necessarily have one single leader for their people. This would be the description for humans, dwarves, and orcs, at least. What could we throw in here to fill in the gap....we can’t, really.

View on bad guys.... Define bad! Let’s look at the so-called horde races. Blood elves—have had zero contact with them. Probably would want to be wary, and might ask the nelfies for advice. No idea on what would happen there.... Trolls? Little to no contact. We’re treating this as “no news is good news.” Tauren.... well, if actually encountered, would probably treat with a little caution, but would not come in with blades raised high, certainly. Again would probably ask nelfies for input there. Goblins.... there are goblins? Well, maybe there are, but there’s been no contact.

Orcs, now, there are “rules of engagement” here, and he’s _quite_ firm on this. You defend against them—nothing more. They are virtually hard-wired for revenge. If you seriously wound or kill an orc, any survivors will get back to their tribe, and then the entire tribe of orcs is going to come down on you. Considering that one orc can easily take four well-geared, well equipped humans (seven to eight is a more even fight), you don’t want to start this exchange. What typically happens is livestock and occasionally certain crops are stolen, if they are having a rough time otherwise finding something to eat. An active presence of people on the edge is usually enough to keep the orcs out, but to really have security, a natural barrier like mountains or the sea is ideal. Orcs aren’t nearly as intelligent as in-game lore suggests. They haven’t even mastered farming in any form, hence their stealing of livestock for food. They really don’t seem to be interested in any interaction of any sort with humans, at least. And while we’re here..... Thrall. Does he exist? Possibly.....but he’s something in between a rumor and a seventh hand hearsay. If he does, and has shamanistic abilities, he would probably represent the most intellectually advanced orc on the planet. Was he responsible for breaking the orcs loose from the Legion? Dunno. That’s pretty exotic stuff, on another planet, and most certainly isn’t common knowledge.

.... And then we come to the Undead. The word “forsaken” doesn’t seem to be used, but these undead are both far less capable intellectually and also far more deadly than what you see in game. There doesn’t seem to be a Sylvanas Windrunner equivalent, at least that anyone’s found (though if they did find her, would they live to tell of the experience?). It’s theorized that a lot of physical proximity is what puts one at risk for becoming undead. The victim would die, be in an inert state for likely a relatively brief length of time, but then would rise as undead. There are no outward signs of intelligence, such as the use of language, but there is definite evidence that there is some kind of collective conscious that manifests as the ability to communicate nearly instantaneously across relatively vast distances. Groups of undead have switched directions to a different goal with a precision that implies this conscious. The undead themselves aren’t capable of much vocalizations, and no other visible sign of communication has been seen.

If there is hatred and fear toward any race, it would be the undead. Having driven nearly all sentient races (save for the well-protected blood elves) out of Lordaeron and the surrounding region would be serious enough without the added danger of physical contact risking spreading the condition. The Thanol Span seems to be an ultimate physical barrier, at least for now. The undead do not seem to have the ability to climb even a simple staircase with anything other than a slow crawl, and the chasm effectively blocks them. The first span had been destroyed already, and the second one was carefully modified to make it impossible for the dull-minded undead to manufacture a way to bridge the gap, but if a sentient race needs to cross, it is possible.

The so-called “alliance races” also have significant differences from what we see in game. Worgen are relatively few in number, and as the condition is a curse, there is a desire to control or neutralize this condition, failing removing it entirely. Those with the curse are encouraged to and assisted in blocking the change to worgen form as much as possible. The longer this switch is avoided, the more difficult the transformation becomes, to the point of being virtually impossible. The change can be emotional as much as anything else, so personal discipline is prized here.

Dwarves are actually the most populous race. While Ironforge is home to a few of the clans, many are scattered around the world, each clan having its own leader. There does not seem to be one dwarf exalted above all others, though. Dwarves are generally suspicious and wary by nature, and seek to carefully examine any interaction or exchange prior to engaging in trade or diplomatic relations, and this is true not only of other races but even between the clans. There seem to be at least 13 known clans of dwarves.

Gnomes are something of a wild card, but the biggest reservation that other races have towards gnomes is their insatiable minds and their very quick paths of thought. This can easily be misinterpreted by other races to be an impulsiveness and a perceived lack of emotional depth when in fact it is only their accelerated intellect. Nonetheless, the gnomes are usually given a wide berth, because if invited in, they will comb any given situation or environment for any knowledge, and because of their persistent minds, showing them the door can be nearly impossible. This is most especially apparent where the Draenei are concerned, and for this reason, the two races interact as little as any in the world, though there isn’t any ill will or formal hostility between the two societies.

The Draenei are a very advanced culture, both technologically and socially, far past what we see in our current day. Their advanced resources, though certainly dwindling, are still considered a lightning rod for other races and the presence of the Draenei is quite a bit more controversial and relevant than we see in game. There is a continual conversation taking place between the Draenei and the other races on the topic of advances in technology, and the two sides need to be careful about presenting their cases. While the common peasants would quite like to have relief from the summer heat or a much less painful childbirth, the wiser course the Draenei prefer to take is directing the races towards practices that don’t over-tax the world’s resources or mismanage the land. Not all agree with this far-sighted approach, however.

The night elves are quite different from in-game lore. Aside from druids, night elves cannot leave Teldrassil or they become somnolent. The journey to Teldrassil is also significant, much more than a few server changes on ships and then a portal. These two points combine to make the night elves probably the most exclusive race in what the game calls the “alliance”. Teldrassil itself is a different form. In game it more resembles a giant stump, but in fact it is a society dwelling among the massive limbs of the tree, occasionally connected by bridges or catwalks. The few who have been privileged to see this are deeply affected, describing it as the single most amazing society in the world.

....And thus we drag our feet around to humans. As with orcs and dwarves, humans are a widely scattered race that are not united under one ruler. The elephant in the room would be the sorry excuse for a leader that we see in Stormwind in the game. You’d most likely be delighted to know that there is no such person or position as the king of stormwind, let alone a leader of an “alliance.” What is in fact there, though, is something entirely different. It can be difficult to rip away all associations with a name, but the following list contains the sum total of similarities:  
1 name  
2 human male  
3\. Is a king.  
4\. Resides in Stormwind.  
5\. Has a son named Anduin.

You could throw in brown hair, perhaps, for a sixth, but from this point on there is a complete departure in history, character, and situation. If forced into the parameters of personality/family/description above, it would look something like this.

Personality: happy and generally optimistic, but a realist more than an idealist. He has a reputation for problem solving that’s nearly unparalleled and seems to have a special aptitude for civil engineering. One example of this would be the advancement of the simple suspension bridge to what we would call a modern suspension bridge with the addition of a central tower to help support the deck. He’s able to see potential connections between otherwise unrelated systems and structures that can alleviate problems, and also does very well at identifying potential concerns. He moves quickly through situations and has a tendency to skip social pleasantries and start on issues abruptly, not due to rudeness but to focus, though sometimes this is misinterpreted. He’s quick to express frustration and when possible, likes to delegate in a situation where decorum and formal relations must precede a crucial issue or discussion. He does have a sense of humor, though, and has been known to very occasionally level the courtyard when presented with an opening. Far from warlike, he is possessing of a small streak of naivete when confronted with an unknown race or society, first instinct being coming in with the thought of “maybe we can co-exist.” If there is undeniable proof that there is a dangerous enemy, though, he closes with a speed and viciousness that is unexpected. In his current environment, this would only be the undead. He monitors the orcs but firmly insists on blocking only, as he knows their revenge code. Unlike the narrative given in the lore, he was never captured by orcs, never lost his memory, and was never forced to fight by them. Any other race would be approached cautiously but with absolutely no hostile intentions.

Family: Believe it or don’t, the wife is alive. It’s a different person. I don’t know her full name but her first name is Shendra. Younger brother Corrin, three years younger. The two brothers are very close, and there is no plotting or intrigue between them. In fact, Corrin’s job is to protect his brother’s life, as he is captain of the king’s guard. Their mother is still alive, in her 80s and still remarkably alert and capable. There are three children----two daughters in addition to Anduin. The relations between Anduin and his father are much better than in-game lore has it. 

description: Under 6 feet, perhaps 5-9 or 5-10. Classic Lordaeron traits—dark coloring, almost a native american appearance. Brown hair, worn long, some of it usually pulled back in a very short length of a french braid. He has a pattern of speech that is occasionally quick, and one must be alert to not miss something. Because his kingship is not in Stormwind, he has a relatively quiet presence, almost never wearing a crown and only occasionally wearing a simple circlet of twisted silver with a cabochon sapphire. There is no giant castle dominating the skyline, certainly. The northwest section of the city contains a reasonably suitable residence, with quarters for immediate staff, reduced military barracks, courtyard, and space enough to contain what the family managed to quickly salvage in their flight from Lordaeron—records, certain royal heirlooms, volumes from the library, and so on. 

(halfway-through-here editor's note: Read between the lines and you see he's in fact not king of Stormwind but the king of Lordaeron, displaced into the south by the undead. Canon? What's that? Isn't that a big black thing that goes "BOOM!" ?)


End file.
